Ty Laang
by VoidXRage07
Summary: Ty Lee and Aang see each other in a fight.Katara finds new bloodbending powers. Aang and Ty Lee 'progress' there relationship. Ty Lee x Aang.
1. New strength, new relationship

Aang and the others were on the run from azula, Mei and Ty Lee. Aang looks back and catches eye contact with Try Lee, they both stare at each other for about 5 seconds before being reminded of the situation. Aang had recognized her. Ty Lee recognized Aang... While running away aang was hit by Azula's fireball. At the same time Ty Lee felt something sharp hit her back, from the shock both Ty Lee and Aang fell off the cliff unconscious. Azula payed no attention and instead chased Katara and Sokka. Mei and Toph had a one-sided battle where toph clearly out matched mei.

Aang woke up next to Ty Lee, who was still unconscious. Aang stared at her, identified every feature, why did she make him feel nostalgic. Soon Aang noticed his constant attention to Ty Lee was gradually getting weird. In a hurry Aang made 2 Earth tents. He began to gather large leaves from the canopy providing little shelter for the two. He finally gathered enough leaves to make a 2 beds. They were certainly not the comfiest but it would do. Aang took a short break, then checked on Ty Lee... still unconscious. Aang began to meditate hoping he would reach an answer to why Ty Lee was suddenly familiar.

Meanwhile, Katara was having a one sided battle of her own with Azula, Azula kept Katara on the ground, Katara was coughing up blood from the sheer pain Azula's attacks dealt. Sokka had already been knocked unconscious. Katara knew what had to be done, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, was she ready to use it again. At that moment Azula kicked her arm, to the point where she could no longer move it,. She then sensed Azula. She sensed her then began to control her. She threw Azula into the air, and then slammed her into the ground. Toph arrived and was confused at what she saw. She had known of blood bending. But something about this was different.

Ty Lee had woken up. She got up and saw she was on a leaf bed and under an earth tent. She saw a fire a couple of meters to her right and noticed there was another tent. She didn't see anyone so she got out of the tent and began to shout for help. 'Please be quiet' Aang said. Ty Lee looked up and saw aang meditating. She then demonstrated her acrobatic skills as she jumped up to Aang with minimal effort. "Sup" Ty Lee said "So for 5 hours you're unconscious, you wake up, to see everything someone did for you, you can't even say thank you." Aang replied clearly irritated. "How's this for a thank you then" Ty Lee said as she leaned towards Aang and kissed him. Aang opened his eyes, clearly shocked. He tensed immediately then slowly began to ease into the kiss. Ty Lee pulled him off the tree and onto the bed he made. "Strip" Ty Lee said in a dominant voice. She then stripped down as well as Aang quickly followed orders. Ty Lee said to lye down, Aang followed procedure. Aang then felt Ty Lee's body engulf his as they kissed again. Aang and Ty Lee were locked together, not even a platypus bear could separate them. 


	2. Intro of chi bending

Azula could feel her insides being washed away, she felt her skin drying up like a fish in a desert. Katara felt so powerful, she was absorbing all of Azula's blood. What had she found. Azula was about to die, right when toph came in and knocked Katara out cold. Then she quickly locked Azula in Earth. Azula was at a loss for words, as fear overun her. Toph could see the spoilt princess was in alot of pain. But toph had her own problems. What was it that she saw Katara doing. It was horrible, demonic. She heard Sokka wake up, well sensed it so she put her attention to making camp, she was worried. She couldn't sense twinkle toes.

Mei however woke up in a cave, with an old fat man standing above her. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't make out the figure to her left. It appeared he had a scarred face. "Wait... " she said as she squinted her eyes. "Oh you're awake." The man said. "Zuko!" she said in excitement then instantly went back to being the antisocial depressed girl. She hugged Zuko and then accepted Iroh's Tea. Mei enjoyed the tea but didn't give praise to Iroh or thank him. They all went silent as Mei said we need to find Ty Lee. Zuko then replied by telling her go that way for about 10 minutes but be very quite. "I would but forests are gross, there's loads of mushrooms and ivy... Eugh" Mei said.

Meanwhile, How was Aang feeling so good, especially from an enemy. Aang felt Ty Lee's hand 'explore' everywhere. Aang felt intense heat coming from Ty Lee, he could only assume the same feeling was happening to Ty Lee as she seemed hesitant but curious. Then Ty Lee began moaning intensely, Aang said "Hey. What's wrong"  
"Nothing I think what just happened to me is called an orgasms. I'm not sure." Ty Lee replied as she dropped her body onto Aang. They both sighed in relief. Then they simply fell asleep.

Katara woke up. She was in an Earth Tent with Toph. Toph was looking at her in confusion. "What was that?" Toph asked in a demanding tone. "I do- I don't know" Katara replied nervously, " I just felt sopowerful and angry at Azula" "So you tried to drain her blood." Toph said in the same monotone. Katara then remained silent as she realized what Toph was trying to explain. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but that's cold, even for Azula" Toph said in a slightly different tone. Katara knew she had discovered a new type of blood bending, as she wasn't draining Azula's blood. More like her chi?

And with that Aang and Ty Lee had 'progressed' and katara had discover chi bending? 


	3. Trying new things

Mei set off to search for Azula, on the way she encountered toph and Katara. "Here for a rematch! " Toph said in her dominant tone as she got into battle stance. Katara had the same feeling as she did with Azula, she could senseTophs chi. Katara began controlling where the chi in Mei's body was going. She centered it to her stomach where she couldn't do anything. The ability worked much like Ty Lee's chi blocking ability. If Katara got rid off all chinjn an area it would be useless, if she maybe.. Drained her openentss chi, they'd be left defenseless, possibly even dead. Toph tried to stop her again as an evil glint was in Katara's eye, not that toph could see. Katara began to control Toph's blood as well and told her to back off. Simultaneously, she began draining Mei's chi, slowly feeling more and more powerful.

Meanwhile Aang and Ty Lee were passionately sharing kisses. Soon enough Aang and Ty Lee got their clothes back on and began to search for the others. It was only half an hour later they gave up and resumed their practice. To Aang, Ty Lee tasted like a perfect cherry. Whereas , Ty Lee felt Aang in other places. Over time they gradually got closer. Ty Lee deepened the kiss slammingnher toung against Aang's. Aang sighed in response as the pleasure he felt thirty minutes ago were being rushed back into him. Ty Lee then caught Aang off guard as she chiblocked every part of his body. She then stripped him and herself down again. Handcuffing the defenseless man to trees. She then began to suck. Aang sighed in response. "Ty, i'm-i-I'M CUMMING" Aang said before relaxing his entire body to his recent climax. Ty Lee raised her head and began to kiss Aang again. (This is a timeline where they were all adults, the air nomads never became extinct and the Azula trio were after the avatar, to collect a bounty)

Meanwhile Toph regained her consciousness and immediately knocked out Katara and picked up Mei rushing her to the nearest settlement. The nearest settlement was on the mountain so toph simply used earth ending to get her and Mei to the top. Immediately she asked for help and to her surprise, people agreed they began to water bend to heal Mei. Some people performed a type of bending style she had yet to sense before. It was like Ty Lee's chi blocking but, at the same time like waterbending.

This chapter has to be short as I couldn't think of anything to stay on the same subject. Toph's part of this chapter was finished and I couldn't bring Katara back into it yet. 


End file.
